


Dahlia X Reader

by SadieKiller69



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen, Only One Tent, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28066266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadieKiller69/pseuds/SadieKiller69
Summary: You're heading to monster camp and oh boy you sure can't wait to talk to your crush, Dahlia
Kudos: 13





	Dahlia X Reader

As you sat on the bus, preparing for the next five weeks of Camp Spooky, you spend the whole time preparing for whatever wacky hijinks will inevitably happen to you. More importantly, you know for a fact that there is going to be a meteor shower the last night of camp, and anyone who is anybody is going to watch it with their summer fling. But you don't worry, because you're young and unafrai-  
"(Y/N)!!!! You're looking especially puny and crush-able today!," shouts a voice from the front of the bus. Suddenly, you feel very, very afraid. Your eyes dart in the direction of the sound. Your vision falls upon the tall, horned, blue-skinned demon of your dreams, Dahlia Aquino.  
Don't panic, just because you've had a crush on her since the first time you saw her beat Damien in a game of dodgeknife (dodgeball with knives), doesn't mean you need to panic. She's just a person. A very large, muscular, beautiful person.  
"You don't mind if I sit here, do you?" she says, slamming herself down into the seat next to you. Somehow, she's feels even bigger when she's sitting right next to you, taking up half your seat with her imposing frame.  
You're speechless, but you nod agreeably, desperate to not lose this opportunity. All you have to do is not say anything stupid. Dahlia smiles at you intimidatingly.   
"So, (Y/N), what are you most excited about doing this summer?" she asks innocently.  
Well thing your definitely excited about doing is Dahlia, but now is not the time. Instead, you should probably say something that will make Dahlia think you're actually interesting.

"I'm gonna try to get as many Monster Scout badges as are legally allowed. And possibly a few that are actually illegal," you respond confidently.  
"WOW!! ME TOO!" Dahlia shouts, "I've been earning Monster Scouts badges since before I knew what those words meant!"  
Oh god, Dahlia responded positively to your comment, this is the possibly the best moment of your life. Actually, you didn't plan to get this far. Now what? Whatever, you'll improvise.  
"You should definitely help me get my "Squeezing Someone So Hard They Make Crunchy Sounds When They Walk" badge!" she says, grabbing you by the shoulders. Frankly, that is definitely on your top 10 sexiest ways to die list, so you aren't complaining.

You spend the next few hours of the bus ride listening to Dahlia gush about all the badges she's going to earn and all the games she is going to absolutely murder Damien at. All the while you listen intently, or listening as well as you can while staring at her bulging muscles. She talks so long that you barely notice the time going by, and the sun begins to set before you notice.  
As night falls, the bus rolls into camp. As you all get off, Dahlia rummages through her gigantic backpack, looking progressively more nervous as she digs. Slowly, a look of dawning horror creeps onto her face.

"I FORGOT MY TENT," she screams, "HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO SHOW OFF MY SCOUT TECHNIQUES WITHOUT A TENT?!"  
This is an emergency! How are you going to woo your crush if she spends the whole time despairing over her lost tent? Not to worry, years of fanfiction has made you prepare for exactly these types of scenarios.  
"Dahlia!" you say, intruding on her hopelessness, "I brought my tent, we can share!"  
"But (Y/N), how in the hell are the two of us supposed to fit in that tent?" she questions.  
Oh dear, you weren't actually prepared for her to question this. Most fanfiction you read ends the chapter right before the sleeping actually happens, and then the author mysteriously disappears and no sequel chapter is released. You can't allow yourself to fall to a sloppy cliffhanger!  
"Well surely an expert scout such as yourself knows how to maximize tent space, right?" you say.  
"Wow! You're right, (Y/N)! I am the best scout in the world, and everyone will know it when I accomplish such a feat as this! PREPARE TO GET YOUR FUCKING TENT PITCHED!"  
Thank god you pulled that one out of your ass in time. Dahlia proceeds to set up the tent in the most metal way possible. Fire emits from the tent spikes, spikes emit from the campfire, and the tent somehow seems way bigger than you remember when you packed it. 

"Well, what do you think?" she asks you, staring expectantly.

You're stunned. You were mostly bullshitting when you said you thought she could make the tent work for two, but she did it. You find this amazing, impossible, and very attractive. Meanwhile, Dahlia opens the tent flap, revealing two sleeping bags. Damn, you guess the you could only get so lucky.  
You both lie down for bed, buzzing with excitement for the summer that awaits you. Dahlia passes out into a deep sleep way before you, tossing, turning, and wrestling in her sleep. She looks so cute when she bodyslams her pillow. Eventually, she rolls over towards you. Her arms grasping unconsciously, and search until they grasp firmly around you. You quiver in fear, knowing that it is very possible Dahlia snaps you in half without rousing herself. But shockingly, you feel her breathing slow, and she stops moving. You feel her warmth envelop you. You're not going to look this gift demon in the mouth, and you snuggle up to Dahlia, resting your head on her powerful breast. It might be easier to have a summer fling than you thought. After all, you are young and unafraid, and you're ready to start.


End file.
